Part of me
by missfaberry
Summary: Historia Faberry. Quinn y Rachel se reencuentran luego de 4 años sin verse.
1. El reencuentro

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que tuve aquel accidente que cambió mi vida. Después de un año en silla de ruedas y de una dura rehabilitación pude volver a caminar y hoy es solo un mal recuerdo que quedó en el pasado junto con mi vida anterior.

Luego de salir del hospital me mudé junto con mi mamá, primero fuimos a Israel donde vivimos un año hasta que pude caminar. Fue duro, no solo por mi situación sino por lo diferente de aquel lugar, las costumbres, el idioma, la forma de vida…Cuando pude volver a caminar casi sin ayuda volvimos a los Estados Unidos, a Los Ángeles más concretamente y desde entonces es donde vivo.

Trabajo como fotógrafa para un magazine muy famoso y aunque a veces me pregunto que será de mis antiguos compañeros del glee club no me arrepiento de nada.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegué a New York, iba a pasar unos días trabajando en la gran manzana. No visitaba esa ciudad desde que fui con los chicos y chicas del glee club. Cuando llegué a Broadway no pude evitar en acordarme de Rachel, que sería de ella? Estaría logrando todo lo que se había propuesto? Seguiría casada con Finn?

"Quinn me estás prestando atención?" – preguntó John

"Perdón, decías algo?"

"Que ya llegamos, este es el teatro" – me informó

Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia el escenario donde habían varias personas encargándose de las luces y todos los detalles pertinentes. Por un segundo me imaginé como tenía que sentirse cantar en aquel lugar.

"Hola, ustedes deben ser John y Quinn de E.W magazine verdad? Soy Michael Mayer director de la obra"

"Mucho gusto" – dijimos John y yo al unísono

"Queda poco para el estreno, está nervioso?" – preguntó John

"Más que nervioso, lo que estoy es ansioso. Quiero que todo el mundo pueda ver la obra que hace meses venimos ensayando"

"No es un poco arriesgado hacer una obra como Spring Awakening con un elenco novel?" – pregunté al director

"Fue una decisión dura, sería más fácil en la parte promocional si tuviéramos actores conocidos pero estamos muy satisfechos con el elenco que tenemos, y yo personalmente sé que son los indicados"

"Qué hay de los protagonistas? No aparecen en el cartel promocional" – dijo ahora John

"Exacto, queríamos mantener la incertidumbre, acompáñenme y les presentaré a Wendla y Melchior"

"Le importa si hago algunas fotos?" – pedí permiso

"Por supuesto que no, adelante"

Recorrimos todo el teatro, inmortalicé casi todo el camino hasta llegar a una habitación que me recordaba a las salas en las que nos hacían esperar cada vez que cantábamos en las competencias del glee club solo que ésta era algo mas grande. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la protagonista hizo acto de presencia.

"Quinn?" – dijo una voz familiar mientras yo estaba entretenida guardando mi cámara

"No puede ser…Rachel…" – dije sin levantar mi vista del bolso

"Se conocen?" – preguntó John

"No, sí…Más o menos" – respondí mirando a John

"Fuimos compañeras en el secundario"

"Perdón por la demora" – se disculpó el otro protagonista de la obra

"Genial, ya estamos todos" – pensé en voz alta

"Quinn, es un placer verte otra vez!" – me saludó Jesse

"A él también lo conoces?" – volvió a preguntar John

"Sí…" – respondí sin ningún tipo de euforia

"Entonces supongo que solo me queda presentarme yo, soy John y trabajo con Quinn en EW magazine, yo me encargo de las notas y ella de las fotos, nos vamos a ver durante unos días, hasta que se estrene la obra"

"Será un placer" – respondió Rachel con su habitual sonrisa

"Deberíamos irnos ya, tenemos que dormir un poco" – le dije a John esperando que notase mi incomodidad

"Podemos vernos después Quinn?" – me preguntó Rachel

"No lo creo, tengo cosas que hacer" – mentí

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" – dijo por fin John – "tengo familia en New York a la cual me gustaría ver, hasta mañana chicos"

"Adiós" – dijeron Jesse y Rachel a la vez

Subí en un taxi y puse rumbo al hotel, John me había insistido para ir a ver a su familia pero me excusé diciendo que me dolía la cabeza y necesitaba dormir. Tenía planeado llegar al hotel, dormir, darme un baño para después cenar y volver a dormir. Todo salía según lo previsto, luego de dormir un par de horas ya me había vestido para ir a cenar, nada elegante, unos jeans con agujeros, una remera blanca y mis converse, ni siquiera me había molestado en ponerme corpiño, tampoco me peiné tan solo me acomodé un poco el cabello, lo seguía teniendo corto, me había acostumbrado a tenerlo así. Estaba lista para cenar, moría de hambre. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Rachel que estaba a punto de golpear la puerta.

"Qué haces acá Rachel?" – pregunté algo confundida

"Quería verte"

"Como supiste donde encontrarme?" – volví a preguntar

"Salí a buscarte y justo te estabas yendo en un taxi así que le pregunté a John…"

"No podías esperar a mañana?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que hace 4 años que no sé nada de ti no, no podía esperar a mañana" – me respondió algo molesta

"Estaba por bajar al resto a cenar…"

"Genial, estoy hambrienta" – se autoinvitó mostrando otra vez aquella sonrisa

El silencio hacía acto de presencia, ninguna de las dos habló durante el trayecto, ni cuando esperábamos por la cena. De hecho, pasaron varios minutos desde que nos sirvieron hasta que Rachel rompió el hielo.

"Entonces…Cómo has estado? Veo que ya no estás…"

"Inválida? No, no lo estoy" – le interrumpí

"Iba a decir en silla de ruedas"

"Acaso no es lo mismo?"

"Quinn puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva?" – preguntó mirándome a los ojos

"Lo siento…" – me disculpé – "Estoy bien, fue duro pero lo superé"

"Te admiro mucho, eres la persona más fuerte que conocí nunca"

"Tú cómo has estado?" – le cambié de tema

"Bien, entré en Nyada y he trabajado muy duro para conseguir formar parte del cast de Spring Awakening"

"No lo dudo…Y dime, sigues casada con Finn?" – pregunté antes de tomar agua

"Nunca me casé"

"Por qué? Jurabas que Finn era el amor de tu vida" – le recordé

"Bueno, estábamos a punto de hacerlo pero entonces mi papá fingió un ataque de epilepsia…"

"No sabía que tu papá era epiléptico" – le interrumpí

"Por eso dije que fingió…Y después nos llamaron para avisarnos de tu accidente…"

"Finn canceló su boda por mi?"

"En realidad lo dejé solo…Necesitaba verte, no podía esperar me sentía culpable" – me confesó

"Y sigues en contacto con los chicos?" – pregunté intentando cambiar de tema otra vez

"Vivo con Kurt y Mercedes, sé que Puck y Finn siguen en Lima, Tina y Mike están viviendo acá, lo último que supe de Sam es que se estaba haciendo cargo del glee club de una escuela en Nashville, Artie está en Texas y Santana y Brittany viven juntas en Los Ángeles"

"Viven en Los Ángeles?" – pregunté como si no hubiera escuchado bien

"Sí, siguen juntas…Y tú?"

"Yo qué?"

"Estás con alguien?" – fue directa, como solía ser ella

"No, no…Tuve un par de relaciones, nada serio, ya sabes…Tú estás con Jesse?"

"Qué!" – exclamó entre risas – "Dios no, suficiente tengo con soportarlo todos los días…"

"Sigue siendo igual de estúpido verdad?"

"Hay personas que no cambian nunca" – me dijo sonriendo

"Ya es tarde, debería ir a descansar…"

"Sí, yo también. Podemos comer juntas, les diré a Kurt y Mercedes que vengan así podremos recordar los viejos tiempos" – Rachel hablaba tan rápido que casi ni podía entender lo que decía

"No lo tomes a mal Rachel pero no voy a ir a comer contigo y no quiero una reunión de antiguos alumnos…Si estoy aquí contigo ahora es porque te presentaste sin avisarme pero nada más, no tengo intenciones de ser tu amiga"

"Como dije antes, hay personas que nunca cambian"

Y se fue, dijo eso y se fue. Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de responderle. La noche la pasé pensando en aquella conversación y en que en unas horas volvería a verla. No se a que hora me quedé dormida pero cuando sonó el despertador maldecí a Rachel una y otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva historia. Espero que les guste aunque no será un fic de larga duración, unos 10 capítulos cortos, tal vez menos. Dejen sus opiniones y no se olviden de leer "El Despertar".<strong>


	2. Cada vez más lejos

Llegamos al teatro y nos sentamos en la primera fila de asientos. John tenía que anotar cada detalle del ensayo mientras que mi trabajo consistía en capturar todos los movimientos posibles. Y ahí estaba ella interpretando una escena con ese estúpido de Jesse St. James. Él estaba sentado en lo que parecía una cama flotante y ella se sentaba a su lado para disculparse. Se abrazaban, se besaban y yo solo quería vomitar. Los focos solo iluminaban a ellos dos, la música comenzó a sonar y el resto de los jóvenes salían cantando para colocarse bajo los extremos de la cama y balancearla. En mi interior rezaba para que terminaran con los besos, cuando se recostaron y Jesse le abrió el vestido a Rachel dejando al descubierto sus pechos para manosearlos después.

A lo largo de mi vida vi muchas cosas desagradables: Finn bailando, la ropa que usaba Rachel en la secundaria, Puck rogándole a Lauren por algo de sexo…Pero nada comparado con lo que estaba presenciando en aquel instante. Por lo que los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada y mi cámara se cayó al piso.

"Mierda!" – me quejé

"Shh! Baja la voz, estás bien?" – me preguntó John susurrando

"Sí, creo que no le pasó nada" – respondí a la vez que me aseguraba que mi cámara no estuviera rota

"No hablo de la cámara rubia"

Ignoré por completo aquel comentario, tomé la cámara y cuando presté atención otra vez a la escena vi como Jesse tenía bajado en pantalón y simulaba hacerle el amor a Rachel.

"Como me gustaría ser ciega en este momento"

"Te gusta Rachel" – afirmó John

"No, estás completamente equivocado"

"Y por qué te molesta tanto la escena?" – siguió indagando

"Se le ve el culo, no te parece suficiente?"

"No puedes engañar a un periodista como yo" – respondió aumentándose el ego

Cuando por fin terminó la escena subimos al escenario para que John hiciera un par de preguntas al resto del elenco joven. Algunos estaban ahí y otros habían ido a hablar con el director para terminar de perfeccionar todo.

"Qué te pareció Fabray?" – preguntó Jesse apareciendo con Rachel tras de mi

"No puedo opinar porque no le presté mucha atención…" – mentí

"Tu cámara no opina lo mismo" – se reía mientras se marchaba

"Que estúpido es"

"Se rompió?" – preguntó Rachel

"Qué?"

"La cámara, se rompió?" – preguntó de nuevo

"Ah, no, no se rompió"

"Entonces, no te gustó la escena?"

"Ya dije que no le presté atención" – repetí algo molesta por la insistencia de Rachel

"Mira a quién tenemos acá, la mejor fotógrafa de los últimos tiempos" – dijo una voz familiar

"Lexy? Qué haces acá?"

"Te dije que algún día lograría estar en Broadway! No vas a saludarme Fabray?" – preguntó antes de abrazarme

"Se…Se conocen?" – preguntó Rachel algo confusa por la situación

"La conocí cuando llegué a L.A, somos viejas amigas" – le expliqué

"Y por lo que veo ya conociste a la protagonista de la obra, es fantástica verdad Quinnie?" – preguntó ahora Lexy

"De hecho ya la conocía, estábamos juntas en el glee club"

"No puede ser, no me digas que ella es…" – decía Lexy llamando la atención de Rachel – "la famosa Rachel"

"Quinn te habló de mí?" – quiso saber Rachel

"No" – respondí tajante

"Sí, no mucho…Me contó que fuiste tú la persona por la que tuvo el accidente" – dijo Lexy sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

"Entiendo…Adiós"

"Rachel espera" – intenté detenerla

"No Quinn, ahora entiendo todo, no te gastes en explicarme nada porque no me interesa" – dijo antes de irse

"Perdón" – se disculpó Lexy conmigo

"No cambias más" – dije y me alejé

"Qué dije!" – escuché a Lexy

Por suerte mi día de trabajo ya había terminado. Estaba agotada física y anímicamente, me sentía mal por Rachel sabía como era de dramática así que seguramente no volvería a dirigirme la palabra.

"Genial, ahora me preocupa lo que pueda pensar Rachel" – dije en voz alta dejándome caer en la cama

Ahora tenía que pensar cómo disculparme con ella, si estuviéramos en el glee club seguramente hubiera tenido que soportar verla cantar una canción que hablara de lo malvada que soy, el daño que le he causado y un largo etc. pero como ya no estábamos en el glee club eso no pasaría. Apagué el celular, no quería que nadie me molestara y estaba segura que John llamaría. Me metí en la cama y lo último que recuerdo es que antes de quedarme profundamente dormida pensé en si debía o no disculparme con Rachel.

Llegaba tarde, no escuché el despertador. Salí del hotel tan rápido como pude, me subí en un taxi y llegué al teatro. Mi sorpresa fue cuando vi que todo el cast menos Rachel estaba en el escenario, estaban todos sentados, esperando.

"Lo siento, me quedé dormida" – me disculpé con John

"Tal vez si no apagaras el celular…"

"Necesitaba dormir" – volví a excusarme – "qué pasó? Hace más de media hora que tendrían que estar ensayando"

"Creo que Rachel no llegó aún"

"Eso es raro, ella nunca faltaría a un ensayo…Ni siquiera faltó a los ensayos del glee club la semana que tuvo anginas"

"Ahí viene Michael" – dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia uno de los lados del escenario

"Chicos, chicas, vamos a cancelar el ensayo de hoy. Siento mucho las molestias ocasionadas, tómense el día libre, nos vemos el lunes a la misma hora"

Hubo reacciones diferentes, mientas algunos compañeros estaban felices por tener un día más libre , los más perfeccionistas se quejaban por la falta de profesionalidad de Rachel. Esperé a que Michael se quedara solo, necesitaba saber que había pasado así que cuando ya todos habían abandonado el escenario me acerqué a él.

"Hola Quinn, siento mucho que hayan tenido que venir para nada" – se disculpó el hombre

"No importa, son cosas que pasan…"

"Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Sí…Bueno…Yo…Rachel está bien?" – pregunté por fin

"No sé, llamaron de su casa, un chico"

"Kurt" – pensé en voz alta interrumpiendo a Michael sin querer

"Sí, Kurt. Me dijo que Rachel no iba a poder venir hoy y que lo siente mucho…Debe ser algo importante porque ella es una de las personas más profesionales que conocí nunca"

"Espero que no le haya pasado nada…" – volví a decir casi sin pensar

"Déjame tu celular"

"Ok…" – respondí dándoselo sin entender para que lo quería

"A ver…Con la 36…" – hablaba con él mismo mientras escribía algo – "Listo, ahí tienes"

"Qué es esto?" – pregunté leyendo lo que el hombre había escrito en mi celular

"Es la dirección de Rachel para que vayas a visitarla si quieres, sé que se conocen desde hace mucho y la verdad que no puedo decirte por qué ella no está acá porque yo tampoco lo sé. Capaz y así te quedas más tranquila"

"Gracias…" – no sabía que decirle así que solo me limité a agradecerle

"Nos vemos el lunes Quinn, disfruta de la ciudad durante el fin de semana" – se despidió Michael

No podía dejar de leer una y otra vez aquella dirección, podía ir a ver a Rachel o podía esperar al lunes. No sé cuantos minutos estuve en aquel escenario mirando el celular pero no fui consciente de que estaba sola hasta que apareció John.

"Vas a cantar?" – bromeó como era de costumbre

"Te gustaría pero no"

"Es la 1pm y tenemos el resto del día libre, te parece si vamos a comer y después llamamos a Lexy y recordamos los viejos tiempos?" – propuso John

"No quiero verla"

"Oh vamos Quinn, me contó lo que pasó y no es para tanto"

"No es para tanto?" – pregunté enojada – "Si no es para tanto por qué Lexy no está acá?"

"Porque te conoce y sabe que eres peligrosa cuando te enojas" – dijo entre risas

"No es gracioso John"

"Entonces aceptas?" – insistió

"Acepto ir a comer porque estoy hambrienta pero después tengo algo que hacer"

"Tienes planes secretos? Suena bien, quién es la victima?"

"No es lo que tu piensas" – le dije para que borrara esa sonrisa

"Sí que lo es"

"Piensa lo que quieras" – me rendí

"Entonces vamos a comer? Necesitas fuerzas si después vas a hacer…Ejercicio físico"

"Vamos, camina bobo" – me reía mientras lo empujaba para que caminase

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como el primero. Gracias por toda la buena onda, sigan comentando! El jueves estaré actualizando "El Despertar" y tal vez, dependiendo de los reviews. Gracias de vuelta!<strong>


	3. Derrumbando barreras

Comí lentamente, como si quisiera quedarme sin tiempo para no hacer nada. Durante la comida John hablaba y yo me limitaba a fingir que le escuchaba pero lo cierto es que mi mente estaba en otro lugar, con Rachel.

Y luego de unas horas ahí estaba yo parada frente a una casa con fachada roja y blanca, con muchas ventanas. Era una casa en la que podrían vivir 5 personas o más. Pensé en marcharme, podía ver a Rachel el lunes. Me volteé decidida a marcharme cuando escuché como se abría la puerta.

"Quinn?" – preguntó Mercedes

"Me estaba yendo, no quería molestar, lo siento…" – dije sin voltearme para ver a la que fue una de mis mejores amigas

"Entra, está por largarse a llover"

Miré al cielo, tenía razón estaba nublado y no tardaría en llover. La miré, era la misma Mercedes, casi no había cambiado. Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta y sin decir nada Mercedes me abrazó.

"No importa por qué no diste señales de vida, siempre serás mi amiga Quinn"

"Gracias…" – respondí tratando de no derrumbarme

Pasamos a la casa, era tan grande como parecía desde afuera. Tenía una decoración moderna, me recordaba a la casa de Rachel en Lima. En el living había un piano en donde pude imaginarme a Rachel ensayando día y noche junto a Kurt. Casi se me escapa una pequeña risa.

"Mercedes tengo que salir y no encuentro mi…" – apareció Kurt – "Qué hace ella acá?" – le preguntó a Mercedes como si yo no estuviera presente

"Ella tiene nombre Kurt" – me defendió – "intenta ser un poco amable puede ser?"

"No me interesa ser amable con ella…Me voy" – dijo antes de abrir la puerta

"Tu celular está en tu bolso" – dijo Mercedes como si supiera lo que andaba buscando Kurt segundos antes

"A ver…" – dijo buscando en su bolso y sacando el celular – "Gracias, nos vemos después, adiós Mercedes"

"Tiene una audición y está nervioso" – intentó disculparlo

"Está bien, entiendo su posición"

La seguí hasta la cocina donde había una mesa alta, me senté mientras observaba a Mercedes prepararme un té, me lo sirvió y se sentó. Me observó como si fuese un animal de zoológico, esperaba a que yo hablase y no tenía ni idea de que decir así que pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

"Qué pasó con Blaine y Kurt?"

"Kurt empezó a pasar más tiempo con Karofsky y Blaine más tiempo con Sam…"

"Qué!" – estuve a punto de escupir el té – "Así que Kurt tenía razón y Sam es gay?"

"No, Blaine se fijó en Sam pero él le dejó las cosas claras"

"Entonces tú y Sam…"

"Tampoco" – me interrumpió – "las cosas quedaron claras entre él y yo"

"Tienen una casa hermosa" – cambié de tema

"En realidad Rachel tiene una casa hermosa, sus papás se la regalaron por su graduación, desde que nació Rachel estuvieron ahorrando para que ella tuviera su propia casa y ahora la comparte con nosotros"

"Así se hacen compañía"

"Sí, y tú? Rachel nos contó que eres fotógrafa en EW"

"Así es, vivo en Los Ángeles…El primer año desde mi accidente viví en Israel y cuando pude caminar casi sin ayuda nos mudamos, me gradué a distancia, no fue fácil pero los libros siempre se me dieron bien…Después hice varios cursos de fotografía y conocí a esta chica, Lexy. Le mostré mis fotos y ella se las envío a John…Supongo que les gustó mucho para que me contratasen" – le conté mientras tomaba mi té

"Y qué pasó con Yale?"

"Estuve a punto de perder la vida, no quería pasarme años estudiando, solo quería disfrutar e inmortalizar cada momento." – expliqué dando el último sorbo al té

"Te resultó difícil ver a Rachel luego de tantos años?"

"No me lo esperaba, aunque para serte sincera, una parte de mi quería volver a verla…Te contó lo que pasó?" – pregunté con miedo a su respuesta

"Sí, no ha salido de la cama desde ayer, la escuché llorar toda la noche y debo decirte que estás siendo muy injusta Quinn, es obvio que tú te llevaste la peor parte pero no sabes la otra parte de la historia"

"Vine para disculparme con ella…Puedo verla?" – pregunté casi rogando

"Sube por las escaleras, segunda puerta a la derecha" – me indicó

Mi cuerpo se movió casi por inercia, subí las escaleras peldaño a peldaño, lentamente. Me situé delante de la puerta del cuarto de Rachel, no tenía dudas de que era el suyo porque en la puerta había una gran estrella dorada. Respiré profundo y golpeé la puerta tan flojo que dudaba de que Rachel hubiera escuchado.

"Quiero estar sola Mercedes!" – exclamó desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Soy yo…" – dije abriendo lentamente y asomando mi cabeza para que pudiera verme

"Eres la última persona a la que quiero ver, vete"

"Podrías escucharme al menos? No pido que hables, tan solo que escuches" – Rachel dudó durante unos segundos, se cruzó de brazos y asintió. Entré en su cuarto me senté y comencé a hablar – "quiero disculparme por lo que dijo Lexy"

"Ella solo dijo lo que tú le contaste"

"Creí que escucharías mientras yo hablaba"

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo" – se disculpó – "continua"

"A Lexy la conocí cuando llegué a L.A y yo apenas podía caminar por mi misma, me preguntó que me había pasado y…"

"Y le dijiste que fui yo la que te dejó en silla de ruedas" – me volvió a interrumpir

"Rachel!" – exclamé en forma de reto para que me dejase hablar

"Perdón" – rodó los ojos

"Yo le conté que estaba yendo a tu boda y mensajeandote mientras manejaba, nunca dije que fue tu culpa…"

"Por eso dijo que había sido yo la persona por la que tuviste el accidente?"

"Exacto, no la quiero disculpar pero Lexy nunca fue una persona con mucho tacto…"

"Entonces no piensas que fue mi culpa?" – preguntó en un tono casi inaudible

"La que manejaba y escribía al mismo tiempo era yo Rachel y no tú"

"Pero era yo la que te apuraba" – respondió bajando la mirada

No pude evitarlo, me levanté de la silla para sentarme en la cama. Por primera vez estaba viendo a una Rachel rota, triste por algo más importante que el no conseguir un solo, la veía frágil. Acerqué mi mano a su mentón y levanté su cara con mis dedos.

"Mírame Rach, estoy acá y estoy viva"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada" – la interrumpí – "estoy bien y quiero que tú lo estés también"

Acto seguido Rachel me abrazó, se aferró a mí como si no quisiera que volviera a irme, como si tuviera miedo de perderme otra vez. Dudé durante unos segundos hasta que le devolví el abrazo, me sentí aliviada.

"Rach" – dijo en un suspiro

"Qué?"

"Me llamaste Rach" – me recordó

"No te acostumbres" – dije haciendo reír a Rachel – "ahora lávate la cara y hagamos algo con Mercedes"

"No quiero salir, si me encuentro con alguien del cast o con Michael van a odiarme por no ir hoy…"

"Entonces nos quedaremos acá charlando las tres, te parece?" – pregunté mientras ella asentía

Rachel no dijo nada y entró en el baño, escuché el agua caer de la canilla así que supuse que estaba lavándose la cara para eliminar el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas. Observé su habitación, no se por qué la imaginaba toda rosa pero estaba equivocada. Las paredes tenían un tono violeta con detalles blancos. Eché un ligero vistazo a las fotos que habían en su escritorio hasta que mi mirada se posó en una. Era una foto de nosotras dos juntas, el día de mi accidente después de ganar los regionales. Las dos sonreíamos, ella por el trofeo y el triunfo, yo lo hacía porque estaba junto a ella aunque recuerdo que la idea de verla casarse con Finn me mataba por dentro.

"Es mi foto favorita" – dijo Rachel sorprendiéndome

"Enserio? Por qué?"

"Porque ese día me di cuenta de muchas cosas…" – dijo sin terminar la frase

"Que tipo de cosas?"

"Chicas están bien?" – preguntó Mercedes abriendo la puerta – "No escuché gritos y me asusté"

"Y yo soy la dramática" – respondió Rachel riendo

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la volvía a escuchar reírse sinceramente. Como en esa foto que observé hacía tan solo unos minutos. No sabía cómo pero Rachel hacía que todos mis muros se derrumbaran, ella hacía que toda mi fachada de chica dura se viniera abajo. La amaba como jamás amé a nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero quiero disculparme con todos ustedes y sobre todo con Marina C. Funes de Safarti que sé cuanto espera la actualización pero se rompió mi computadora y van a pasar unas tres semanas hasta que me la reparen. Pensé que tenía un capitulo de "El despertar" guardado en un pendrive pero no es así, pido disculpas por la demora y espero que me entiendan, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.<strong>

**Este capitulo lo escribí en el trabajo y ahora gracias a mi gran amiga Mica que me prestó su compu para subir este capitulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por toda la buena onda.**

**Y por último, felicitar a Angie, Caro y Flor por ser capaces de conseguir 2.200 Achelettes en la pagina de facebook "Yo también quiero que Lea y Dianna salgan del closet". Buen trabajo chicas!**


	4. La verdad

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando, me contaron todo lo que me perdí cuando me fui de Lima. Mercedes habló de todos los chicos que habían aparecido en su vida después de que dejara a Shane y a Sam pero Rachel no habló de más relaciones después de que terminara con Finn. Me preguntaba si no habría querido a nadie tanto como a él o si simplemente había decidido centrarse en su carrera.

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y por fin dejó de llover me despedí de ambas chicas para irme al hotel rechazando su invitación de quedarme a dormir, no quería incomodar a Kurt. Intercambiamos los números de celular así que me despedí y puse rumbo al hotel.

Llegué y lo primero que hice fue darme un baño mientras repasaba en mi mente cada minuto de todo lo que había pasado en la casa de Rachel. Miré el reloj, 9:30 pm, no tenía hambre así que me enrollé una toalla al cuerpo prendí mi macbook y me dispuse a pasar todas las fotos que tenía almacenadas en la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara. Fui pasando las fotos hasta que llegué a las que tomé en la escena que se me cayó la cámara, ahí estaba Jesse manoseando a Rachel. Un montón de insultos estaban a punto de salir de mi boca cuando el celular sonó avisándome que tenía un mensaje, era John.

"_Rubia mañana a las 8pm salimos con Lexy, no admito un no como respuesta, puedes traer a tu chica si quieres. Nos vemos mañana, triunfadora."_

No tenía pensado negarme, a decir verdad quería salir, lo necesitaba. Una noche divirtiéndome con mis nuevos amigos y por qué no, con mis viejas amigas. Agarré mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Rachel para que le dijera a Mercedes también y a Kurt.

"_Rachel mañana a las 8pm salimos, avisa a Kurt y Mercedes. Beso"_

La mañana siguiente la pasé con John armando el especial de Spring Awakening. Leí algunas de las preguntas que había respondido Rachel donde contaba lo feliz que se sentía de formar parte de un gran cast, que le gustaría trabajar con Barbra Streisand y la que más llamó mi atención fue una donde decía que no tenía novio y que no volvería a tener novio nunca más. De verdad Rachel pensaba pasar el resto de su vida sola? Tanto había sufrido con Finn como para no querer tener ninguna relación más?

Ya eran casi las 6 así que me fui a prepararme para salir. No sabía qué ponerme y eso no era algo que me pasara habitualmente. Luego de pensarlo por más de media hora me decidí por un vestido nada ceñido de color rojo con un cinturón ancho de color negro con zapatos a juego. Ya estaba lista.

En la puerta del hotel estaban esperándome John y Lexy quien estaba vestida con unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca con rayas rojas horizontales y unos zapatos rojos.

"Vamos?" – pregunté, necesitaba salir a divertirme

"Pensé que vendrían Rachel y sus amigos" – respondió John

"Vendrá Rachel sola ya le avisé donde estaríamos"

"Vamos que necesito bailar" – dijo Lexy enlazando sus brazos con el mío y el de John

Fuimos a comer y después subimos a un taxi y en unos 15 minutos ya habíamos llegado a un boliche llamado "Step up". El dueño era amigo de Lexy por lo que conseguimos entrar en la zona V.I.P, me preocupaba que Rachel no pudiera entrar en esa zona hasta que Lexy me contó que el dueño, Robert, conocía a Rachel y a todo el cast de S.A.

El lugar era asombroso, bastante amplio y había monitores por todos lados donde emitían videos musicales, luces de todos los colores, sillones granates con detalles dorados y mesas bajas. La música no estaba ni muy alta ni muy baja, con el volumen perfecto para poder bailar o conversar.

Mientras John y yo tomábamos asiento Lexy fue a buscar algo para beber para después unirse a nosotros.

"Estoy muy feliz de tenerlos acá" – dijo Lexy rodeándome con su brazo izquierdo y haciendo lo mismo con John con su otro brazo

"Por los viejos tiempos" – respondió John alzando su vaso para brindar con nosotras

"Amo esta canción!" – exclamó Lexy antes de ir a bailar

Bailaba realmente bien, a veces me recordaba a Brittany, cuánto las había extrañado a ella y Santana. Alguna vez quise ponerme en contacto con ellas pero esa idea se borraba de mi cabeza en el momento que recordaba lo orgullosa que era la latina. Nunca me perdonaría haberlas dejado así, sin ni siquiera una despedida.

"Ahí viene"

"Qué?" – pregunté ya que no había escuchado nada de lo que John me decía

"Tu cita, ahí está"

De pronto vi a Rachel acercarse y todo tembló. Estaba hermosa, parecía toda una mujer dejando atrás todos esos recuerdos y toda esa ropa recatada que solía usar. Llevaba un vestido blanco tan ajustado que marcaba todas sus curvas, mostrando sus infinitas piernas con unos zapatos de taco altos. Definitivamente, era la mujer perfecta.

"Perdón por la demora" – se disculpó

"Tranquila, recién llegamos nosotros también" – respondió John – "voy con Lexy chicas"

"Me vas a saludar o solo vas a mirarme?" – me preguntó Rachel haciéndome reaccionar

"Lo siento…Es que estás tan…"

"Cambiada?" – terminó mi frase

"Sí, cambiada" – respondí aunque no era lo que estaba pensando

"De eso se trata la vida no? Cambiar, madurar, crecer…"

"Eso creo"

"Voy a buscar algo para tomar" – dijo dejándome sola

"Vamos rubia, quiero bailar contigo" – escuché a Lexy detrás de mi

Necesitaba distraerme, no podía pasar toda la noche mirando lo bien que se veía Rachel en ese vestido así que fui a bailar con Lexy. Cuando quise darme cuenta John y Rachel bailaban juntos, muy juntos lo que hizo enojar. Estaba furiosa y sobre todo sí, celosa. Fui al baño rompiendo el poco espacio que había entre John y Rachel para que él se diera cuenta de lo molesta que estaba. Cuando llegué me miré al espejo, abrí la canilla para refrescarme y cerré los ojos para tratar de calmarme.

"Quinn estás bien?" – preguntó Rachel pareciendo preocupada

"Sí…"

"Qué te pasó? Parecías enojada" – preguntó de nuevo

"Nada, me mareé un poco nada más" – mentí

"No estarás celosa verdad?"

"Celosa yo? Nada que ver" – dije tratando de que no se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos

"Si sientes algo por John yo te pido perdón…" – se disculpó haciendo que yo largara una carcajada – "Dije algo gracioso?"

"Sí, que siento algo por John"

"No es así?" – insistió Rachel

"No, él es solo mi amigo"

"Entonces estás bien?"

"Ya te dije que sí, ahora salgamos de acá" – respondí mientras avanzaba para salir del baño

John y Lexy estaban sentados así que me dirigí a la pista de baile, sabía que si me unía a ellos John me haría preguntas que no quería responder en ese momento. Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando vi que Rachel se marchaba sin decir adiós por lo que me apresuré a averiguar que acababa de pasar.

"Por qué se va?" – pregunté mirando a Lexy, por alguna razón sabía que algo tenía que ver

"No sé, agarró sus cosas y se fue"

"Qué le dijeron?" – volví a preguntar

"Nada, estábamos hablando y…" – intentó explicar John

"Y?"

"Solo dije que habíamos tenido una relación, eso es todo" – dijo por fin Lexy

Salí corriendo en busca de Rachel, necesitaba hablar con ella. Por suerte no se había ido todavía, la vi a unos metros de la entrada intentando detener uno de los tantos taxis que pasaban.

"Rachel"

"Puedes creer que cuando necesitas un taxi ninguno para?" – preguntó evitando mirarme

"Lo siento"

"Tu no tienes la culpa de que ningún taxi se detenga" – respondió

"Siento no haberte contado lo de Lexy"

"Por qué me ocultaste algo así? Pensabas que no te aceptaría? Tengo dos papás Quinn!"

"No es eso…" – dije bajando la mirada

"Y además, desde cuando te gustan las mujeres?" – preguntó gritándome haciendo que me enojara

"Desde que te conocí! Desde el primer momento en el que te vi supe que nunca más podría enamorarme de nadie que no fueras tú!" – dije finalmente – "Sabía que te gustaba Finn y por eso lo conquisté antes de que pudiera fijarse en ti, después entramos en el glee club y tuve que vivir con la idea de que él te prefería a ti…"

"Por eso me tratabas mal?" – preguntó riéndose con sarcasmo

"Qué más podía hacer Rachel? Necesitaba llamar tu atención y que me tuvieras presente…Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor" – dije mientras veía como conseguía parar un taxi

"A partir de este momento no quiero saber nada de ti Quinn, nos limitaremos a trabajar juntas, eso es todo" – dijo antes de subir al taxi y marcharse.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero quiero disculparme con todos ustedes y sobre todo con Marina C. Funes de Safarti que sé cuanto espera la actualización de "El despertar" pero se rompió mi computadora y van a pasar unas tres semanas hasta que me la reparen. Este fic al tener capítulos más cortos puedo actualizarlo más seguido pero "E.D" voy a demorarme algo más. Mil disculpas y espero que sepan entender.<strong>

**Gracias por todos los reviews y la buena onda.**


	5. Confesiones

Me fui al hotel sin despedirme de John y Lexy. Estaba rota, triste y sin saber que hacer. Nunca se me dio bien eso de pensar antes de actuar y me maldecía una y mil veces por haberme dejado llevar por la bronca y haberle confesado todo a Rachel.

Llegué al hotel y me deshice como pude de mi ropa, me senté en el piso dejando reposar mi espalda sobre la puerta, hundí mi cara entre mis rodillas y rompí a llorar.

Unos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana me despertaron, no recuerdo en que momento me metí en la cama pero amanecí sobre ella con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Agarré el celular y vi que eran las 4:30pm, tenía 21 llamadas perdidas de John y Lexy con sus respectivos mensajes pidiéndome que me pusiera en contacto con ellos.

"Rubia eres tú?" – dijo preocupado – "Estás bien?"

"Le conté todo…"

"Qué es todo?" – quiso saber

"Que estuve enamorada de ella"

"Estuve?"

"No le dije que lo sigo estando" – reconocí por fin

"Lo estas admitiendo?"

"Sí, la amo y no sé por qué le conté…"

"Yo si lo sé, quieres estar con ella" – me interrumpió

"Es obvio que quiero, tan obvio como que es la mujer más heterosexual que existe"

"Tan segura estás?"

"Sí" – afirmé contundentemente

"Deberías ir a buscarla y hablar con ella"

"No, no puedo hacer eso…No quiere verme, me lo dejó muy claro ayer" – dije recordando como se subía en aquel taxi y se alejaba

"Inténtalo, qué puedes perder?"

"Su amistad" – dije sin estar muy convencida

"Quinn, no te habla y por lo tanto no tienes nada que perder"

"No haré nada, supongo que a partir de ahora tan solo nos une el trabajo…" – me resigné

"Tal vez el destino las una"

"Qué quieres decir?" – pregunte confundida

"Nada, tengo que dejarte. Te veo en un rato rubia"

No terminé de decir adiós cuando me di cuenta que ya no había nadie al otro lado del teléfono. Respiré profundo y decidí mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior así que me vestí y bajé al gimnasio del hotel.

Me encantaba hacer ejercicio, cuando estaba en la secundaria lo utilizaba como vía de escape y todavía me seguía funcionando. Pasaron algo más de un par de horas cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que me bañaba para relajarme. Pensé que podía ser Rachel pero mi decepción llegó cuando vi reflejado el nombre de John en el aviso de _"mensaje sin leer"_.

"Rubia te espero en Central Park en 30 minutos, me olvidé de decirte que tenemos trabajo hoy"

Odiaba que John se olvidara siempre de las cosas importantes, me resultaba casi imposible llegar en 30 minutos, además, qué creía que era Central Park, una cancha de tenis? Es un parque enorme y no me dijo el lugar exacto. Me vestí tan rápido como pude y fui hasta Central Park cuando John me dijo que me esperaba frente al lago Reservoir. Caminé más de 35 minutos y estaba empezando a anochecer cuando pude ver a John acompañado de…Rachel.

"Qué hace ella acá?" – preguntó Rachel dejando ver lo molesta que estaba – "Si esto fue idea tuya Quinn te juro que…"

"No, no es idea suya" – interrumpió John – "las reuní acá porque es un lugar tranquilo, apenas viene nadie y es justo lo que necesitan para hablar y aclarar todo"

"No tenemos nada de que hablar" – repliqué

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella" – dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos

"Ustedes eligen, o hablan o…"

"O qué?" – pregunté alzando una ceja

"O te juro que dejaré de hablarte" – me amenazó

"Eso sería muy traumático" - ironicé

"Y a mi con qué piensas amenazarme?" – preguntó Rachel pensando que tenía la batalla contra John ganada

"Puedo hacer que todo el mundo piense que eres una diva egocéntrica, caprichosa, presuntuosa…Quieres que continúe?"

"Mucho no te equivocas…" – dije en voz baja mientras trataba de disimular mi risa

"No te rías Quinn" – me retó Rachel haciéndome callar

"Las dejo para que charlen tranquilas y por favor intenten no matarse si? Necesito una fotógrafa y la obra necesita una protagonista" – dijo en forma de despedida

Vi alejarse a John y como Rachel no parecía querer hablar me limité a sentarme frente al lago, saqué mi cámara y retraté aquel hermoso paisaje hasta que noté la presencia de Rachel a escasos metros de mi, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada perdida.

"Tienes algo más para decir?" – preguntó Rachel mirando al frente

"Creo que ayer ya dije de más…"

"Sobre eso…Verás, hay cosas que todavía no entiendo"

"Qué cosas?" – quise saber aunque no quería hablar de ese tema

"La verdad es que nada, no entiendo nada…Podrías contarme todo desde el principio?" - parecía aflojar por fin

"Nací en Lima, Ohio. Era la pequeña de la familia Fabray…"

"Quinn, no tan desde el principio" – dijo molesta por mi broma

"Ok, lo siento. Todo empezó cuando llegaste al McKinley creo que no lo recuerdas pero estabas esperando con tus papás para ver a Figgins cuando yo salí del despacho acompañada de Sue y te vi…Al principio me resultó extraño como alguien podía vestirse así pero después me olvidé de eso, justo cuando me miraste a los ojos y me sonreíste como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con sinceridad…"

"Eras la capitana de las porristas, todos te sonreían, chicos y chicas" – me recordó

"Sí pero porque era alguien, tu no me conocías…Después de esa vez nunca más volviste a mirarme por lo que un día estaba tan furiosa que convencí a Karofsky para que te lanzara ese slushie, cuando vi tu cara me sentí mal pero seguiste sin mirarme así que decidí hacer algo por mi misma…"

"Los comentarios en myspace" – dijo Rachel encajando las piezas

"Exacto, y parece que funcionó…No era lo que esperaba pero era eso o nada"

"Ya me explicaste por qué saliste con Finn pero, y Sam?" – preguntó algo confusa

"Sam me prestaba atención y necesitaba algo para no pensar en como te divertías con el tonto de Finn pero después vi que él seguía interesado en mi y volví a ver la oportunidad de separarte de él, suena cruel y soy consciente que no fui la mejor persona pero dicen que todo vale en el amor y en la guerra"

"Y por qué no me intentaste separar de Jesse?" – volvió a preguntar

"Era obvio que Jesse siempre estuvo más preocupado por ganar con Vocal Adrenaline que por estar contigo, era solo cuestión de esperar"

"Hubiera sido todo más fácil si me hubieras contado" – pensó en voz alta

"No podía hacer tal cosa Rachel, no podía enfrentarme otra vez a mi familia después de haberme quedado embarazada de Puck y más tarde traté de hacerlo mandándote señales que no veías"

"De qué señales estás hablando?"

"Recuerdas cuando nos pediste consejo sobre si debías o no acostarte con Finn?" – pregunté viendo como asentía – "Te pedí que esperes y no me escuchaste, viniste a mi a pedir consejo sobre qué hacer con NYADA y Finn te dije que no debías arrastrar ningún ancla del pasado, te pedí que no te casaras y mi ultimo intento fue preguntarte si habías cantado una canción pensando en Finn y solo en él, no era obvio?"

"Nunca lo imaginé…"

"Siento mucho haberte lastimado durante tanto tiempo" – me disculpé

"Cuando amas a alguien como tú dices que me amabas se lucha"

"Rachel lo más duro que me pasó en la vida fue dejar a Beth y después de eso fue dejarte a ti…Cuando amas a alguien se lucha, sí pero también hay veces que tienes que dejar ir a la otra persona para que sea feliz aun sabiendo que haciendo eso tu nunca más lo volverás a ser, acaso Finn te dijo alguna vez que te fueras a New York y vivieras tu sueño como siempre habías querido? No, solo intentó asegurarse que te atarías a él para tener algo en su vida, eso no es amor es egoísmo"

"Y por qué aceptaste venir a mi boda como una de mis damas de honor?" – insistió otra vez

"Intenté detenerte, no me escuchaste. Si esa era tu decisión te iba a apoyar aunque me estuviera muriendo por dentro"

"Mi boda casi te mata…" – recordó el accidente

"No fue tan duro como no verte cada día o no escucharte cantar" – confesé haciendo que se sonrojara

"Odiabas escucharme cantar, no me mientas"

"Lo que odiaba es ver como le cantabas a Finn canciones que no se merecía…Amaba escucharte cantar incluso amaba los discursos nos dabas de por qué debías tener un solo"

"Extraño esos tiempos" – dijo entre risas

"Rachel puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro Quinn, es lo justo" – respondió mirándome

"Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera cuando supiste de mi relación con Lexy?"

"Porque no tuviste la suficiente confianza conmigo como para contármelo"

"No es algo de lo que me avergüence, me gustan las mujeres y no me importa si me ponen la etiqueta de lesbiana porque es lo que soy y a quien le moleste que vaya al psicólogo porque realmente tiene un problema"

"Ahora hablas como mi papá" – soltó una carcajada – "la verdad es que también me molestó que te fijaras en alguien como Lexy y no en alguien como…Yo"

"Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Rachel estaba por responderme luego de dudar por unos segundos pero su celular nos interrumpió.

"Lo siento, tengo que atender" – se disculpó alejándose un poco para hablar

Yo la observaba mientras hablaba, parecía que le estaban dando buenas noticias porque parecía muy contenta pero yo estaba deseando que terminara de hablar para que me explicara lo que me había dicho hacía unos minutos.

"Lo siento Quinn pero debo irme ahora"

"Está todo bien?" – pregunté intentando no sonar molesta, no quería que se fuera quería que me explicara

"Sí, era Santana está con Brittany, en mi casa"

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por la buena onda que tienen las chicas que dejan sus reviews y las de la página<em> "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet"<em>. Es bastante incómodo tener que escribir desde el trabajo y tener que buscarme la vida para actualizar pero gracias a mi novia que me prestó la compu para poder hacerlo.**

**La próxima actualización no se cuando será pero prometo que subiré capitulo de "El despertar" ya que lo tengo casi reescrito. Gracias por la paciencia.**

**Dejen sus opiniones.**


	6. Viejas amigas

Sin darme más explicaciones Rachel salió corriendo dejándome sola en aquel lugar. No estaba triste porque por fin había podido sacar todo lo que hacía años llevaba guardando.

Esperé unos minutos y volví al hotel caminando, tardé horas pero me sirvió para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que llegué a New York. Lo quisiera o no ese viaje había cambiado mi vida, y no quería pensar que pasaría cuando volviera a Los Angeles y no pudiera ver a Rachel aunque tampoco sabía si ella querría volver a saber de mi cuando me fuera.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y cuando prendí la luz vi a alguien sentado sobre mi cama

"Dios!" – exclamé llevándome una mano al pecho

"Tranquila rubia, no soy tan feo para que te asustes así"

"No lo vuelvas a hacer John, casi me matas. Cómo entraste?" – quise saber tan pronto como me recuperé del susto

"Tengo mis métodos cariño" – me guiñó un ojo

"Prefiero no saber tus métodos…Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Acaso no es obvio? Quiero saber que pasó luego de irme"

"Con Rachel?" – pregunté sentándome a su lado – "Nada, le conté todo desde el principio"

"Y qué dijo, se enojó?"

"No, creo que no. Parecía algo molesta aunque no sé bien por qué" – respondí recordando la conversación con Rachel

"Y ella no te contó nada?"

"Qué se supone que debía contarme?"

"No sé, sólo estoy preguntando…Dónde está ahora?"

"En su casa, en mitad de la conversación tuvo que irse porque Santana y Brittany aparecieron por sorpresa"

"Tienes que ir rubia" – dijo muy convencido John

"Qué? A dónde?"

"A lo de Rachel, tienes que ver a tus amigas y demostrarle a Rachel que maduraste y que ya no huyes de tus problemas"

"Por qué tengo que demostrarle nada a Rachel? Además, yo no tengo ningún problema" – respondí enojada

"Rubia, tienes que demostrarle que vas a estar ahí y que no vas a huir cuando algo no salga como lo esperabas, necesitas que Rachel confíe en ti si quieres intentar tener algo con ella. Y con respecto a tus problemas, Santana y Brittany eran tus amigas, me contaste lo que pasó y te digo ahora lo que te dije aquella vez. Tarde o temprano los problemas de los que se huye te alcanzan y ahora es el momento de hablar con ellas y explicarles por qué lo hiciste"

"Santana nunca me perdonaría"

"Eso no lo sabes hasta que no lo intentes, vamos rubia…" – dijo casi suplicándome

"No es muy tarde para presentarme en casa de nadie?"

"Haremos algo, te acompañaré y si vemos las luces prendidas llamas a la puerta y yo me voy, si están apagadas volvemos los dos"

"Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta" – dije sin poder creer que me dejase convencer por John

Durante el camino recé para que estuvieran durmiendo y no tener que llamar a esa puerta pero fue en vano. No solo estaban las luces prendidas si no que se escuchaban las risas desde la calle.

"Suerte rubia" – dijo una sonrisa de satisfacción

No respondí, solo le dediqué una sonrisa fingida y me dirigí hacia la puerta escuchando el sonido del motor del taxi alejándose de mí. Respiré hondo y golpeé la puerta. Por suerte fue Mercedes y no Kurt quien abrió la puerta.

"Quinn!" – me saludó con un abrazo

"Hola, espero no molestar…"

"Pasa, estás en tu casa" – dijo muy amablemente haciéndose a un lado para yo pasar

Cuando entré todas las miradas se posaron en mí, era obvio que no me esperaban. Kurt dijo algo que no logré escuchar pero por su cara juraría que no dijo nada bueno, Santana al verme rodó los ojos, Rachel parecía sorprendida de que estuviera ahí y Brittany comenzó a llorar.

"Quinn, estás acá!" – exclamó Brittany rodeándome con sus largos brazos

"Hola Britt"

"Mira San, Quinn regresó y puede caminar" – dijo sonando tan inocente como siempre

"Ya lo veo Britt-Britt" – respondió la latina

"Rachel, Kurt pueden ayudarme con algo?" – preguntó Mercedes

"Claro" – respondió Rachel

"No se preocupen, no tienen que dejarnos a solas con esta desconocida" – dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos

"Vamos Kurt!" – exclamó Mercedes ignorando a Santana

"No es una desconocida San, es Quinn" – dijo mirando a su novia para después voltearse hacia mi – "creo que no se acuerda de ti porque hace mucho que no te vemos"

"Yo también lo creo" – le respondí dándole la razón

"Qué haces acá Quinn?" – Santana no había dejado de ser tan directa como siempre

"Necesitaba disculparme con ustedes"

"Por qué ahora?" – preguntó sin dejar de sonar dura e impasible

"Porque estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, mira sé que hice todo mal y no pretendo poner excusas pero fue muy duro todo lo que me pasó…"

"Crees que no fue duro para todos nosotros que nos prohibieran verte en el hospital? Crees que no fue duro enterarnos que te habías ido? Crees que no fue duro estar sin mi mejor amiga? No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo duro que fue tener que explicarle a Brittany cada día por qué nuestra mejor amiga había decidido abandonarnos…Así que no me vengas con que no fue fácil porque sé muy bien lo duro que fue Quinn"

"Yo te perdono" – dijo Brittany sonriendo

"Gracias Brittany, significa mucho para mi" – agradecí intentando contener mis lágrimas

"Tienes suerte de que sea la persona más inocente y buena de este mundo" – dijo Santana refiriéndose a su novia – "pero no lo vas a tener tan fácil conmigo"

"No seas injusta Santy" – comenzó a decir Brittany poniéndose seria – "todas las personas tenemos derecho a equivocarnos. Cuando Finn y Rachel se besaron en el escenario y perdimos por su culpa les perdonamos. Sue nos hizo miles de cosas malas y la perdonamos. Artie me perdonó cuando le fui infiel contigo Santy y a ti nunca te guardó rencor. Sólo digo que las personas nos equivocamos y si las personas que queremos no nos perdonaran que sentido tendría la vida?"

"Mira Santana, no puedo retroceder el tiempo pero lo único que puedo hacer es darte mi palabra de que nunca lo volveré a hacer y que siempre voy a estar ahí para ustedes" – dije mirando fijo a esos ojos color café

"Te juro que si vuelves a hacerlo te voy a patear el trasero" – respondió aflojando por fin

Nos fundimos en un abrazo las tres, un abrazo de los que hacía mucho no me daban. Sé que se lo debía a Brittany y nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente por hacer que Santana me perdonara.

Estuvimos a solas unos minutos más hasta que Mercedes y Kurt volvieron con nosotras, esperaba ver aparecer a Rachel pero no pasó.

"Quinn, por qué no vas a ver cómo está Rachel?" – me pidió Mercedes

"Claro, enseguida voy" – respondí confundida

Subí las escaleras que me llevaban hasta el cuarto de Rachel, fui a golpear la puerta cuando me di cuenta que estaba entreabierta, me asomé y pude verla sosteniendo una foto. Sonreía tan tiernamente que me era imposible dejar de admirarla. La observé durante unos minutos más, hasta que pude ver que la foto que estaba sacándole una sonrisa al amor de mi vida era una donde salíamos las dos, y nadie más.


End file.
